1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a labor saving attachment to an electric drill. More specifically, it refers to an attachment to an electric drill having a sprocket operated by a handle to tighten a chain around a work object, the chain attached to the drill so that pressure is exerted on a drill bit without added pressure from the drill operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The size and weight of electric hand drills cause considerable fatigue to a user, particularly when a work post is a dense material such as metal pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,872 describes the use of a chain around an electric drill and a work piece to steady the drill. There is no way of increasing the pressure on the chain to reduce worker fatigue. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,851 hand drill pressure is increased using a lever to provide a mechanical advantage as the hand drill engages a work piece. A more effective device for increasing hand drill pressure mechanically is needed to reduce worker fatigue.